Eder och ensamhet
by Smargden
Summary: Efter Harry's andra år på Hogwarts börjar Basiliskens gift och Fawkes tårar göra verkan på Harrys kropp. Dobby erkänner att han har knutit sig till Harry. Med det har Harry många möjligheter att ta till sig.
**Eder – och ensamhet**

 **By Smargden**

* * *

Litet förord:

Tillbaks igen story? : NEJ, men någon/något i Harrys inre ger honom idéer om hur han ska agera i olika situationer.

Harry har inga detaljkunskaper om framtid, bara väldigt stark intuitionen, vilket 'öppnade sig' efter Basiskgift/fenixtårar i hans kroppssystem.

Jag har haft den här i huvudet en tid, alltså inledningen av den, och byggt på lite nu å då, tyvärr blev det lite krystat, för jag ville trots allt 'bli av med den'.

Berätta gärna i review vad du tycker.

Och - NEJ, även om jag besökte Club NewYork ganska många gånger i mitten av 1960-talet blev jag aldrig intim med någon av flickorna, även om vi ändå hade ganska kul, och jag kan lova att de verkligen försökte fresta mig - och jo jag besökte en av deras 'hemområde' men var aldrig in i hennes hem, jag har med dem här mer för att hylla dem än något annat.

Genomläst – viss stavningskorrigering 2013-01-29; återigen tittade jag genom den här inför återpubliceringen och log inom mig när jag nu läste igen 2016-04-04. Önskar er alla en god och avkopplande läsning..

* * *

 **\- Kap 1 - -**  
 **det enda kapitlet.**

Harry insåg efter ett par dagar hos Dursleys efter hans andra år på Hogwarts att hela magisamhället hade både potential men också var så insnöat att det var dags att låta 'solen' smälta bort all gammal frost.

Han kände också att han började _känna av_ att han inte var som förut, hans syn började bli allt sämre, ja nu såg han världen omkring sig nästan suddigare än utan glasögon, det hade blivit sämre på bara ett par dagar sedan han kom he . . . nä inte _hem, . . till Durslys_.

Han tog av dem för att se om det hjälpte om han putsade dem, men råkade då se att han såg omvärlden helt klart — faktiskt klarare än han kunde minnas ha sett det någonsin. När han kollade hur kan såg i böckerna så märkte han att även där såg han bokstäverna helt klart.

Det tog honom lång stund att komma över känslan att inte behöva använda det förhatliga spektaklet som kallades glasögon.

Medan han satt och beundrade den bit av naturen han såg utanför fönstret, började han kontemplera på _tillvaron_ , alltså hans tillvaro. Den hade ett sort berg av störningar — eller kanske det skulle kallas _problem_.

Han kunde kategorisera det som _de vuxnas syn på honom_. Jo han hade redan lärt sig några viktiga saker. Voldemort fanns kvar, Voldemort var detsamma som hans föräldrars bane, och något som tydligen var så inbota inrotat med skräck att de vuxna inte vågade säga hans namn, och inte visste de tydligen heller att hans egentliga namn var TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

Vad värre var, det var fullt tydligt att det fanns flera varianter av Voldemort kvar, en hade han mött efter att Quirrell blev förvittrad, den var en äldre version av den från dagboken senaste läsåret. Lägger man till Dumbledores vägran att berätta varför Voldemorts önskan att se Harry Potter DÖD, kunde det enbart medföra att Harry inte längre kände minsta förtroende för vare sig Dumbledore eller någon annan av lärarna på Hogwarts, men värre också — Harry anade att Dumbledore hade dolda avsikter som inte var positiva för honom, inom sig fann han en liknelse med oxen som leddes till slakt, där han själv var oxen.

Minerva . . . Alltså _professor_ McGonagall hade inte lyssnat mer på honom och Hermione än på en treåring när de förklarade om jakten på stenen i hans första år. När han tänkte efter — insåg han även vilken bristfällig introducering hade han fått till magivärlden? — ingen alls, till skillnad från alla andra i hans situation, om han förstått Hermiones referat av hennes första möte med magivärlden. Kännedom om magivärlden var ytterst viktig om man skulle finnas där. När Hagrid insåg Harrys bristande kunskap borde det ha klickat till i honom att även _den unge Harry_ också behövde komplett introduktion till den nya världen — men inget sådant hände. Även här pekade det tillbaks på rektorn.

När han tänkt igenom detaljerna från de två år sedan han fick läsa Hogwartsbrevet fanns det en _röd tråd_ genom alla viktigare händelserna, framför allt om han dessutom vävde in andra saker som var han fanns nu — och hur han behandlades och vad skolans personal gjorde åt det. Kort sagt — trots att han hyllades som hjälte för det hans mor gjorde, som gav honom en chans att överleva mötet med Voldemort — så behandlades han som _S K I T_ av de flesta, alltså de som hade makten att påverka hans tillvaro.

Medan han satt och gick igenom _allt_ han erfarit så slog det honom, _Weasleys_ , de var klart _planterade_. Det var inte en slump att hon som alla andra vuxna visste var gaten mellan den omagiska och den magiska sidan fanns — hon talade högt för att han skulle hitta henne, och med det var alla syskonen Weasleys också planterade.

Ju mer han tänkte på Ronald Weasley så var han egentligen lika efterhängsen som flugorna till en skämd köttbit en varm torr sommardag, samtidigt som Ron genast trängde sig in emellan om han själv talade med någon annan. Och vad värre var — så fort han fick något brev eller om en lärare begärde att han skulle stanna kvar efter lektion — så var det som att han förväntades referera allt som sagts honom. Kort sagt — något privatliv för Harry Potter — fanns inte. Det måste bli ändring på det, bestämde han sig för.

—

Veckan som följde hade varit både intressant men också väldigt besvärlig, han visste hur det kändes i kroppen när han var under helande trolldrycks inverkan på Poppys institut inne på Hogwarts, det han hade känt under veckan var ungefär så men tiodubblat och i hela kroppen.

Han hade tack och lov fåt hjälp av Dobby redan andra dagen han var tillbaks, Dobby gjorde allt han kunde för att rehabilitera sig för det han hade utsatt _Harry Potter_ för, och han gjorde det på det sätt han bäst kunde — han serverade MAT till Harry, och utan att visa sig för Dursleys såg han även till att Harrys sysslor blev utförda.

Harry märkte hur han utvecklade kroppsmassa, visst motionerade han — det hade han alltid gjort, även om det var av andra orsaker än motion för motionens egen skull, han hade lärt sig att snabba fötter gav bättre möjligheter att komma undan hans plågoandar — Dudley med gäng.

Nu kändes det däremot som att han behövde röra sig av andra orsaker — så han ägnade all tid han kunde utomhus för att motionera och göra de gymnastiska rörelser han kände att han kunde förbättra sig med. Han hade ju trots allt under två år deltagit i träningar ledda av Wood på skolan.

Harry hade redan börjat planera sin sorti från Dursleys, men för det behövde han veta i vilken riktning han skulle flyga och vilka landmärken han skulle hålla utkik efter för att komma mot London, kartorna han mindes från den omagiska skolans tid gav enbart en mycket översiktlig uppfattning av det han behövde.

Det hade tagit honom några nattliga utsvävningar för att bli klar med det han behövde ha med sig. Kofferten hade Vernon låst in i ett rum i källaren. I kofferten fanns trollspöt, fars fina mantel och fotoalbumet. Kvasten låg ovanpå det visste han.

När Dobby började inse vad Harry planerade då frågade han.

"Dobby undrar om det är något som jag kan hjälpa Harry Potter Sir med — något som Master Harry Potter Sir försöker ordna själv?"

"Dobby — hur menar du — du tänker väl inte få ministeriet på mig igen?"

"Nej master Harry, ingen vet om mig, men jag ser att master Harry planerar göra något _annat än vanligt_ , Dobby kan ordna utan att någon märker något. Vart önskar master Harry komma?"

"Dobby — varför säger du _master_ till mig?"

Dobbys öron föll ner och händerna kom upp framför ögonen, rösten var så svag att den knappt hördes när Dobby svarade.

"Dobby ber om ursäkt — om master Harry inte vill ha mig — ge mig kläder och låt mig dö."

"Varför ska jag ge dig kläder — varför skulle du dö av det?"

"Master Harry vet att om vi ges kläder så fövisas vi från vår plats, vi behöver binda vid någon med magi. Utan det dör vi på bara någon kort tid. Dobby band med Harry Potter Sir när Harry Potter Sir lurade Malfoy att ge mig Harrys strumpa, hade strumpan varit master Malfoys egen och inte blivit lurad, hade jag bara blivit förvisad. Därför kunde Dobby genast försvara master Harry när Malfoy tänkte skada master, och det stärkte min förankring till Master Harry Potter Sir. Om master Harry inte vill veta om Dobby så ge mig kläder så försvinner jag och . . . och låter mig dö istället."

"Dobby — jag vill dig inget ont — om . . . om du mår bättre av att vara bunden till mig — så har jag inget emot det — bara du lovar att inte försöka som förra sommaren."

"Tack — nej Dobby gjorde fel — Dobby visste inte hur mäktig Harry Potter Sir verkligen är. Sir — kan ge _order_ och jag är _skyldig_ att lyda, men master Harry kan göra som tidigare _be_ om att jag ska göra saker — och jag gör det. Vad är det master Harry nu planerar och hur kan Dobby hjälpa?"

"Tack Dobby — och vill du vara en Potter-alv, så ser jag det som ett förtroende och kan bara säga — TACK. Det jag tänker göra är att försvinna härifrån, men jag vet inte var jag ska vara istället? Hade tänkt hyra rum på Läckande Kitteln, om inte Dobby har något bättre förslag."

"Harry Potter Sir — om Dobby får förslå, Harry Potter kan köpa en _riktig_ koffert — med många platser i, och ett ställe att _bo i_ då kan kofferten finns var som helst — Dobby kan flytta den, och Harry Potter Sir — kan vara nästan var som helst i världen — från en dag till nästa."

"Finns det sådana?"

"Oh ja, det finns men Harry Potter Sir behöver till Gringotts, göra arvtest, se till att ingen kan stjäla mer pengar . . . "

"Själ nån av mig ? ?"

"Långskägg — gör att rödtopparna och deras mor får pengar från Harry Potter Sir."

"Förklara."

"Dobby hörde Fru rödtopp tala med långskägg och de får pengar från Harry Potters valv. Har Harry Potter nyckeln ? ? ?"

"Nej . . . förra sommaren skulle de köpa mina saker . . . och när du säger det . . . jag fick aldrig tillbaks nyckelen."

"Hon hämtar 150 galleons varje månad."

"Det visste jag inte — men gör det något?"

"Dobby ska inget veta — men fru Rödtopp och Långskägg talar om något kontrakt med fröken rödtopp och att när Harry Potter Sir _dör_ — som de verkar tro ska hända — _för tidigt_ — kommer de att få allt efter Potter och några fler . . . Sir."

Dobby började tro att Harry var arg på honom — och Harry var nu _något upprörd_.

"Dobby — jag är inte arg på dig, TACK för att du talar om, hur kan vi ändra på det?"

"EDER Sir, Dobby hämtar en bok, och Harry Potter Sir — läser om eder. Sedan kan Harry Potter Sir göra att både kunna ge en ed själv men begära ed av någon annan — bäst om det kan göras där många ser och hör. Om Harry Potter Sir begär en ed av Långskägg att han inte planerar eller har planerat för att Harry Potter Sir ska dö ung . . . han kan inte ge en sådan ed . . . det blir så så att han _erkänner_ för alla som hör att han planerar just det."

"Gör han det?"

"Ja! — Han vet att Harry Potter Sir _måste dö_ för att den som mördade Harry Potter Sirs mor och far ska kunna dö, men det finns andra sätt att göra också."

"Dobby — vad . . . varför måste jag . . . dö?"

"Harry Potter Sir — behöver inte _dö_ , men det **_i_** Harry Potter Sir måste _dö_. Det är samma som var på Hogwarts senast, men mindre stark. Harry Potter Sir kan själv möta det _inne i_ sig själv, eller Gringotts kan hjälpa att flytta det från Harry Potter Sir."

"Dobby visst kan du väl bara kalla mig _Harry_ , alla mina vänner gör ju det, och du är min vän."

"Harry Potter Sir är stor — och kallar enkla Dobby för _vän_ Dobby måste nu göra _vän_ med Harry Sir."

"Bra — du sa det finns något som Voldemort lämnade i mig — den natten — och att de på Gringotts kan hjälpa mig bli kvitt det?"

"Ja — Harry Po . . . _Harry_ , Gringotts kan — _ta bort_ det, då försvinner allt det, om Harry Po . . . om _Harry_ dödar det själv inne i sig, då kan _allt han vet_ finns kvar i Ha . . I _Harry_ , allt _han_ vet fram tills den natten vet _Harry_ efter det. Viktiga saker att veta."

"Tror du jag kan vinna över honom i mig själv — vad händer om _han_ vinner?"

"Då _Harry_ då kommer långskägg att döda det som blir kvar av Harry, och ta allt Potters . . . ta hand om allt utom lite han ger Rödtopparna. Men Harry Sir — har gott om tid att läsa på och öva, Dobby kan stänga tiden när Harry behöver öva — det blir _gott om tid_ att lära för _min vän Harry_."

"Kan vi göra det Dobby?"

"Ja _Harry_ Dobby kan hjälpa _Harry Sir_ att vinna."

"Gott – då startar vi med att börja planera — vad ska vi göra — och när?"

—

Det hade blivit många långa veckor vid en av de naturliga grottorna nere vid havet. Naturlig var den innan Dobby började göra om den till en komplett lägenhet, på så sätt var de borta från alla nyfikna ögon. Dobby hade städat bort 19 olika övervakningsbesvärjelser på Harry och hans saker innan de lämnade Nr 4.

Harry hade också börjat inse orsaken tills hans förvandlade utseende — basiliskgiftet var aggressivt mot alla mikrober som hans kropp inte ville kännas vid en symbios med, fenixtårarna skapade helande kraft, både orm och fågel hade var för sig regenereringsförmåga, medan kombinatet blev några steg effektivare.

Då han nu var bortom elektriskt ljus och förlitade sig mest på det naturliga insåg han att han hade förmåga att se även i ytterst svag belysning, ja även om det var totalt mörker kunde han se saker med den egenheten att saker som var varmare än sin omgivning syntes tydligare de var ljusare, allt han såg så var i en monokrom nyans av det han uppfattade som grönt, medan det han såg i svagt stjärnljus var i en form av gråskala när han var ute på natten.

Det var som att han såg både en variant av grått och grönt. Han lärde sig tidigt att det var det naturliga stjärnljuset för gråskalan och temperaturdifferenserna för det gröna. Han insåg också att det kunde vara stor fördel att kunna nyttja det till fullo, därför tränade han ofta att inte ha någon ljuskälla alls i grottan för att kunna lära sig att nyttja IR för att fungera i ett i övrigt helt mörkt rum.

Genom att Dobby hade avlägsnat spårnings och övervakningsbesvärjelserna var även trollspöet nu användbart för vardagsfunktioner men också för intensiv träning, alltmedan Dobby höll tiden att gå ytterst långsamt.

Det var efter att de hade varit till Gringotts och gjort arvs och möjlighetstesterna som de också kompletterade med ett par nya koffertar. Ett par innebar fler än bara ett par — det blev åtta stycken, därför att de alla hade en eldstad så de kunde kopplas samman genom ett lokalt eldstadsnätverk, med det var koffertarna länkade, och med en koffert kvar i lägenhetsgrottan vid havet så kunde han vara där när han ville — även när han — om han — sedan fanns vid Hogwarts.

Det kom också att bli så att när Harry var på Gringotts så kom Basilisken på tal, och med det ville _Hardblade_ veta mer, och med det växte skaran lyssnande goblins. När det blev tal om kadavret kom en önskan att se Harrys _minne_ av konfrontationen. Efter det var det en stor grupp goblins som bugade sig för Harry. Innan allt var över hade han _sålt_ kadavret till dem. 12'500'000 galleons hade han erbjudits. Harry å sin sida hade också hunnit lära sig en del saker.

"Tack — det är lite mycket att förstå, men är den värd så mycket, så är det nog bäst om jag bara tar emot . . . säg 500'000 nu, och resten behålls i en fond, kanske finns det saker jag kan ha nytta av från den — och om ni hjälper mig till det — så tas det av pengarna i fonden, då är ju pengarna samtidigt kvar hos er, skulle jag mot all förmodan behöva något kan jag ju _be att få_ lite av det, kanske om de kan investeras och få avkastning, så har vi ju alla nytta av det."

"Vi tittar över det — det är stort även för oss. Jag är Regnot, och mitt ord är lag här, Sir Harry — i namnet av Goblins nation förklarar jag dig _Goblins vän_. Med det ger jag dig också rätten att under ditt liv använda svärdet jag såg du använde. Det har varit försvunnet i långa tider. Vi Goblins överlåter _aldrig ägandet_ av vapen vi tillverkar — men vi kan ge, eller sälja, rätten att använda det till en person, det varar under personens livstid, sedan SKA det tillbaks till oss. Du är en vis man — trots din ålder Harry Potter, välkommen."

"Tack." Harry hade inga andra ord han vågade ta i sin mun, just nu.

—

Innan han hade andra platser för de övriga sju koffertarna placerades även de i grottan, och innan de avsåg lämna grottlägenheten för nästa Hogwartsår skulle den förseglas så att inget avslöjade att den fanns där, alltså OM han skulle till Hogwarts.

På banken hade han öppnat ett nytt valv, och lät föra över allt men övervägde att lämna kvar 30 silvermynt men slutligen skippade han det. Däremot köpte han en illusion, Gringotts personal hjälpte honom, den skulle göra att för den som kom med nyckel och tittade in i valvet skulle se det som det tidigare hade sett ut för den som varit dit tidigare, men allt som togs därifrån skulle upplösas under återfärden upp till entréplanet. Själv hade Harry Gringotts checker, myntväskan, samt ett betalkort, alla kopplade till hans nya valv.

Naturligtvis hade inköpsrundorna också inneburit att han nu hade kläder som passade honom och var funktionella för både stadsmiljö men också för vistelse i naturen. Visst hade han köpt en hel del av dem på andrahandsbutiker — de var mer uppmjukade och inte så sträva. Vapen hade också hittat vägen till hans samlingar av 'nyttosaker'. De flesta vapnen var det Dobby som hade ordnat fram, de fanns naturligtvis inte att köpa, det fanns illegala vapen — och både Harry och Dobby tyckte inte det gjorde något om några illegala vapen bytte ägare, utan att de tidigare ägarna förstod vad som hänt med deras leksaker. Med förminsknings — och förvandlings — besvärjelser kunde de finnas även som ringar på hans fingrar, eller som prydnader på hans livrem.

—

"Potter" Hörde han en okänd röst när han var inne på Kitteln för att äta en bit mat innan han gick på nästa inköpsrunda.

"Ja . . . men vem är du . . . jag har fått lära mig att inte involvera mig med främmande män."

"Jag är Minister Fudge, kom med så kan vi talas vid — vi lånar det här rummet av T . . . "

"Vi talas vid här ute . . . eller inte alls." Avbröt Harry honom.

"Det jag har att säga är för dina öron och inga andras."

"Spelar ingen roll . . . här ute eller inte alls, du ser väl att jag just har börjat äta." Tre aurorer närmade sig Harry.

"Hördu pojkvasker — så där bemöter man inte Ministern."

"För mig kan det vara vem fasiken som helst som påstår sig vara minister — jag har inte blivit formellt introducerad så därför är det i mina ögon _vem som helst_ , och för min egen säkerhet så stannar jag här där det finns vittnen." Tre trollspön pekade nu mot honom, men han stod på sig och sa myndigt.

"Gör en **_riktig_** **_ed_** på att du är den du påstår dig vara och att du inte far med osanning i det du redan har sagt mig och kommer att säga mig, jag har fått nog av lögner och halvsanningar av _så kallat bättre folk_. Sen kan du slå dig ner så talas vi vid här — det finns sekretessbesvärjelser som gör att vi kan prata ostörda och ohörda även publikt."

"Vaksam — ja en med din bakgrund måste du nog vara det. Ni — jag har situationen under kontroll — backa tillbaks och håll lokalen säkrad. Potter — jag ska göra dig till viljes — Jag är Cornelius Fudge — magiministeriets Minister. Tilltalas _Minister_ alternativt _Minister Fudge_. Jag lovar att här till dig inte tala ha annat än vad sanning är, inte heller kommer jag att tala osanning till dig här nu. Detta garanterar min magi. — Nu ska du ta upp ditt trollspö och säga _må så ske_. För att godkänna eden." Harry gjorde så.

"Må så ske." Det flammade till ett kort ögonblick. "Hmm – ska du göra en lumus nu så vi ser att det är ok."

" _Lumus — nox."_

Ja — tydligen är du minister, vad är det som är så viktigt nu då?"

"Vad vet du om Sirius Black?"

"Sirius Black — det stod i tidningarna att han hade rymt, och i den informationstexten stod det att han var den som ledde Voldemort till oss. — Om det är den Black du menar."

"Ja, det är den Black jag talar om. Det sägs att vakterna på Azkaban hörde honom muttra _han är på Hogwarts_ , och du är på Hogwarts, så han är ute efter att fullfölja det han-som-inte-nämns inte kunde fullfölja — att mörda dig."

"Alltså är det bäst för min egen säkerhet att jag deklarerar att jag gör ett uppehåll i mina studier vid Hogwarts — kanske leja några privata instruktörer — Har du några du kan rekommendera?"

"Inte ska du väl behöva det, Hogwarts är säkert — extra säkert nu när vi har dementorer som skyddar det."

"Dementorer?"

"De är de som vaktar på Azkaban."

"Tänk efter — Black rymmer framför ögonen på alla dem, och om har jag förstått beskrivningarna rätt av det stället om jag läste rätt i tidningen. Så är det kalt och öde samt på en ö med öde hav omkring, därifrån — framför dem där — rymmer han — och du tror att de har någon möjlighet att hindra honom att nå Hogwarts . . . TÄNK med sunda förnuftet. — Tack för varningen — jag står över Hogwarts det här året. — Vem eller vilka kan du rekommendera mig att hyra?"

"Titta in på ministeriet utbildningssektionen — så kan du skaffa ett skolningsintyg, med det kan du försöka hitta någon som du kan leja till hjälp. Kanske min vän Lucius kan hjälpa dig hitta någon eller några som är villiga att hjälpa dig."

"Tack för informationerna, jag ska titta in på utbildningssektionen redan i . . . det får bli i morgon, jag har redan för mycket inplanerat för idag."

"Var bor du nu?"

"På ett hemligt ställe, flyttade in där efter en _incident_ där jag bodde tidigare."

"Det är viktigt att vi har aktuella adressuppgifter för att kunna hjälpa dig . . . Var bor du nu?"

"I ett förrådsrum som ingen verkar besöka — nere i tunnelbanan."

"Inge vidare ställe förstår jag. — Jag talar med Tom — att ministeriet står för ett rum till dig här tills skolan börjar."

"Tack . . . "

"Det är det minsta vi kan göra för dig med tanke på vad _du_ gjorde för oss för många år sedan. Jag ordnar det med Tom, tala med honom när du ätit färdigt."

"Okej. — Ska du göra en lumus igen för att visa att du inte ljugit för mig så här långt, inte för att jag misstror dig — mer för formens skull."

Narturligtvis, _lumus . . . LUMUS . . . **LUMUS!**_ "

"Så du ljög ändå, tur för mig att jag begärde eden, vad var det du ljög om?"

" **Jag har inte ljugit**."

"Det jag förstår — så har du ljugit . . . men även en omedveten lögn — är också en lögn. Du är tydligen minister för efter den deklarationen var du 'ok'. Vad sedan?

"— Black har alltså rymt eller dödats men påstås ha rymt. Där är första alternativet.

"— Det andra påståendet att han skulle till Hogwarts.

"— Det tredje är att hans avsikt INTE var att döda mig, kanske han inte ens var den som gjort det han dömts för.

"— Eller var det där med orsaken för min adress inte helt korrekt.

"— För jag tror inte det var det väl det där med att ordna rum till mig en lögn, det vore ju alltför banalt."

"Potter — vad ska jag göra nu?"

"Fråga inte mig, men om jag förstått rätt så är det bäst att överlåta ämbetet till högste boss på aurorkontoret — tills vidare."

—

Harry vägrade sedan lyssna på någon enda av ministeriepersonalen utan att de först gav en sanningsed. I uppståndelsen glömde Fudge att tala med värdshusvärden om ett rum till Potter, därför visste de inte heller var de kunde hitta honom när han inte var i Diagongränd eller på andra offentliga platser, där de kunde hitta honom.

Naturligtvis blev det kalabalik, Black hade rymt — och ministern tappade magin på grund av en simpel ed, till en skolpojke – Harry Potter visserligen, men han var ju trots allt bara en skolpojke. De punkter som Potter hade nämnt som kunde vara orsaken till edsbrottet hade värderats även i tidningen. Till ministeriets fasa kom de fram till att Black aldrig hade utsatts för en regelrätt rättegång, han kunde faktiskt vara oskyldig.

Alla fångvaktare som kunde vara inblandade hade förhörts med sanningsed — ingen av dem hade någon kännedom att Black skulle ha dött eller dödats, återstod alltså att han hade rymt. Att han hade talat om Hogwarts och att det var viktigt att han kom dit visade sig också vara korrekt. Det medförde att orsaken kanske inte var det ministern hade sagt — att fullfölja det som misslyckades när Harry Potter överlevde.

Även dementorernas närvaro vid Hogwarts omprövades kritiskt, kunde de inte hindra rymningen från Azkaban var sannolikheten för dem att hindra tillträde till Hogwarts obefintlig. Stort väsen gjordes även av förhållandet att Potter avsåg _stå över ett år_. Det fanns inskrivet i statuterna för antagningen att en elev kunde stå över upp till tre år — av personliga eller familjära orsaker.

Men det fanns en hake naturligtvis. Skolan kunde också vägra flytta upp en elev och med det gå om respektive studieår, om elevens studieresultat inte nådde upp till kraven. Summan av antalet år överhoppade eller repeterade fick inte bli fler än tre. Ingen som fyllt 21 år fick börja ett lektionsår på Hogwarts. Harry hade gjort två år, om han gjorde tre år enskilt kunde han sitta för OWL samtidigt med hans egen årskurs, och då assimilerades de åren till normal skoltid. Sedan kunde han helt enkelt _sluta_ på Hogwarts.

—

Besöket på ministeriet resulterade i lite andra effekter än han hade räknat med. Han fick sitt intyg, och med det fick han alltså möjligheten att kringgå avtalet med Hogwarts.

Svårare blev det när han besökte auroravdelningen, han ville veta _alla detaljer_ om mordet på sina föräldrar och förrädaren, men han fick veta att det pågick en _utredning och med det var det något med utredningssekretess_ , alltså fick han inget veta från dem.

"Jag säger ju att jag vill läsa varför han förrådde oss, någon måste väl ha frågat det under rättegången."

"Borde — jo, men det finns inga protokoll kvar från då. Och du måste förstå att som det nu har blivit så är det många saker som måste granskas. Du är inte den enda som begärt eder och fått dem, det är ju nästan rutin nu — och ingen vågar säga några påståenden längre. Så förstå om det är tungrott. Du får så lov att finna dig i att vänta, för oss finns det mer viktiga saker att ordna de närmaste dagarna."

—

Jo det hade blivit kaos, utfrågning med sanningsed på samtliga ministerieanställda hade gjort att personalstyrkan reducerades till mindre än hälften av vad den var innan Sirius Black rymde och Harry begärde sanningseden av ministern.

Harry hade, genom det han hörde folk prata om, fått veta att Albus Dumbledore som enligt den dokumentation som fanns var den som bestyrkte att Black var Potters hemlighållare nu vägrade att stå fast vid det — under ed, med det sjönk även Dumbledores trovärdighet — och ed krävdes sedan efter alla hans påståenden. Det han inte gav ed på, vilket var så gott som allt, — fastställdes vanligen som att det rakt motsatta var sanning. Dumbledore avhöll sig efter det att frivilligt besöka ministeriet. Men även på Hogwarts började det begäras eder när någon påstod något, trots att höstterminen knappt hade börjat.

—

Harry hade också fått hämta sin fars koffert och andra personliga saker från familjevalvet, i den fanns det en hel del personligga saker, inklusive fars och mors nedteckningar i familjekrönikan och några personliga referensanteckningar, som Harry kände mycket starka känslor när han läste.

Bland det han läste var hans fars detaljerade beskrivning på hur de gick tillväga för att bli animagus och varför. Harry kände en inre vilja att följa anvisningarna.

Det fanns en varning — att inte göra förvandlingen ensam, i vart fall de första fem gångerna för risken var att om han inte kunde hitta vägen tillbaks behövdes någon som kunde leda honom tillbaks — eller i värsta fall tvångsförvandla honom tillbaks. Harrys tankar föll på Dobby, om Dobby visste vad som behövdes skulle han kunna hjälpa eller hämta hjälp.

—

Tid tog det, speciellt som den tid som förflöt i Harrys lägenhet i berget vid kusten, för där följdes inte det normala flödet som tiden utanför, eftersom Dobby hela tiden gjorde sina besvärjelser för att ge Harry den tid som behövdes. Enligt Harrys tidskalender hade han redan haft två hela år att läsa och öva självständigt innan Hogwrts första höstmånad var till ända och Harry anammade sin egen studieplanen.

Det var Tom på Kitteln som hade hittat en som behövde tjäna några galleons extra, Wiljam Dunkan, en herre i yngre medelåldern, hade erbjudit sig att bistå Harry men det skulle ändå bli mest självstudier.

Wiljam hade en liten stuga invid hans broders etage helt nära Curland som fanns lite söder om Taunton Harry skulle komma dit tre dagar i veckan, för utbildning men också två dagar för att arbeta. Det skulle minska ersättningarna i pengar men kompensera för den tid Wiljam inte kunde utföra arbete på sin brors åkrar.

Men personkemin dem emellan stämde inte in, så deras samarbete upphörde innan den ens hade blivit rutin.

—

Edhysterin hade mattats av lite men så snart någon från ministeriet _påstod_ något dröjde det inte många sekunder förrän det krävdes en _ed_ på att påståendet hade verklighetsbakgrund.

Albus Dumbledore hade drabbats av kravet att ge en _ed_ på att Snape verkligen hade allierat sig med _den goda sidan_. Han vågade inte göra det, han hade redan gjort en del mindre allvarliga _försök_ själv. Som att göra en ed – men inte på liv eller magi, utan på _gröna händer_ i fem minuter. Han blev mäkta förvånad när hans händer hade blivit gröna när han hade gjort det försöket när han _edade_ till Minerva att Privet Drive 4 var det säkraste stället för Harry Potter.

Ståhejet omkring den magilöse ministern hade lagt sig, men ministeriet hade lidit andra stora personella förluster, eller kanske det skulle kallas att gallringen borde ha gjorts för länge sedan, men nu var en ny struktur under uppbyggnad.

Sirius Black hade erbjudit sig att vittna under ed och sanningsdrog — för att bevisa sin oskuld, och han blev bönhörd, och det i sin tur skapade nya omskakningar. Åter igen drabbades Albus Dumbledore av misskreditering — då hans ord tidigare var det som gjorde att normal rättsskipning överhoppades.

På grund av att Dumbledores utsaga om Sirius Black bevisades vara _falsk_ hämtades även Severus Snape in, Dumbedores bedyrande att Snape _inte_ var en dödsätare lästes upp — men Dumbledore vägrade resolut att göra en ed på det. Snape befanns vara skyldig till 23 mord varav flera av dem på unga barn.

Trots Dumbledores vädjanden om nåd, tvingades Snape välja — portalen, dementor eller livstid i Azkaban, han valde portalen. Att hans agerande på Hogwarts spelade stor roll för påföljden kunde man senare se i tidningen när Snapes livsöde beskrevs.

Dumbledore hade svåra dagar. Då avtalet med Remus Lupin innefattade varulvsdrogen tillverkad av Snape så hade skolan inte möjlighet längre att hålla sin del av avtalet — alltså avgick Remus Lupin redan andra veckan i oktober — men med lön för ett helt utbildningsår – då avtalet hade brutits av skolan. Albus stod utan lärare i trolldryck och försvar, och insåg att han snart också stod utan Hogwarts — om det fortsatte som det hade börjat.

Bilan hade gått hårt åt de tidigare fria dödsätarna, Lucius Malfoy hade hämtats in till förhör också, Harry hade nämnt att det var Lucius Malfoy som hade droppat _dagboken_ som höll på att döda många på skolan, han till och med gav en trollkarlsed utan uppmaning för det, vilket kanske var det som avgjorde. Lucius och 32 andra dödsätare inbjöds till pusskalas med dementorer, allt medan Dumbledore grät i ensamhet – då hans mål att _rehabilitera_ de fallna hade misslyckats, för ingen kunde väl tro om honom att de på sätt och vis tjänade hans syften, även om det var indirekt.

Frånvaron av Harry Potter från Hogwarts hade slagits upp stort, och fler hade insett samma sak, det fanns alternativ. Flera unga gick snabbt samman och bildade egna grupper med och _anställde_ några att hjälpa dem. Skolavgiften till Hogwarts — för de som betalade själva, räckte och blev över, redan för en elev, men när de var tio i en grupp blev det god marginal. Totalt lämnade ministeriet ut _självstudiemedgivande_ till 197 elever.

—

Redan tidigt visste Harry att han behövde _röra sig bland andra_ , han hade varit ensam med Dobby långa tider under Dobbys tidsstopp, därför började han regelbundet vara i Barbados, WI. Club New York i Bridgetown var ett ställe han först tvekade att stanna ens en minut i, men nyfikenheten tog överhand, och snart var han en av stamgästerna, och flickornas kelgris, men framför allt vän.

Flickorna gjorde det enda de kunde för att få in några kronor till familjens mat, det de gjorde syntes inte vara den mest positiva sysselsättningen sett med familjeögon — men de gjorde vad de kunde för de fattiga familjer de kom från. Harry besökte även några av deras hem, och insåg att de verkligen behövde hjälp, varför han organiserade så att de fick mer ut av sin syssla, och hjälpte dem ekonomiskt utan att förslava dem.

Men de var och förblev en parantes i hans vardag, naturligtvis avstod han deras tjänster men behandlade dem med gott hjärta, och hade han bett dem om hjälp — oavsett med vad, skulle de alla ha följt honom till helvetets portar om så hade behövts.

 _AN: Vet inte hur det är nu, om ens CN finns kvar, men på 1960-talet och även många år senare var det ett ställe där slummens unga flickor sålde sig billigt._

Efter att Dobby hade placerat en av koffertarna i det rum Harry hyrde på långtidskontrakt där var det lätt att komma emellan, Barbados kändes som ett bra ställe i hans känsla och det var inte något ställe någon kunde komma på att söka honom på. Flickorna hade blivit Harrys vänner och han deras beskyddare, det hade behövts ibland när någon eller några hade fått lite för mycket att dricka.

Det var även Dobby som visade Harry på hur han skulle introducera sig själv till den lokala magiskolan, den fanns på Jamaika, och snart fanns även en koffert där, och Harry gick åter igen i magiskola. En skola som var värd sitt namn som SKOLA.

Harry _saknades_ i England, och stort väsen gjordes det av det utan resultat, mer än att han höll brevkontakt med en av de forna skollärarna — Flitwick, inte för att han odlade vänskap med honom, men då han hade frågor som rörde ämnet han utbildade i passade det lämpligt att ge livstecken ifrån sig, med det avmattades efterfrågan av honom.

—

 _Bäste Harry_

 _Läser du det här så har jag kallats till nästa stora äventyr, och finns inte längre i kroppslig form bland er._

 _Harry — jag beklagar innerligt det jag ställde till för dig, men försök förstå att när jag gjorde det jag gjorde var det i övertygelsen att det var det minst dåliga av många dåliga alternativ jag kunde göra._

 _Jo — jag har låtit ditt familjeetablissemang hjälpa en del som hjälp behövt, det har endast marginellt belastat din årliga inkomst, inte naggat på kapitalet, och inte för egen vinning. Det har endast kommit de tillgodo som redan stod i nära relation till dina föräldrar innan de mördades — i vart fall utifrån den kunskap jag har._

 _Du bör hämta saker på Gringotts London, saker jag har lämnat till dem för din räkning, jag kan tyvärr inte i brev gå in på detaljer, men det är **A** saker du behöver veta._

 _Tyvärr har Hogwarts som skola tvingats stänga ner, men förhoppning finns att den åter kan öppnas inom överskådlig tid._

 _Din begäran om ed av ministern har verkligen fått vårt samhälle att förändras, kanske var det dags för en förnyelse, det är inte på grund av dig, saker hänt. Snarare så att du pekade på saker och satte hjulet i rotation — resten skötte sig självt._

 _Jag ber dig att överväga alla alternativen jag ställdes inför att välja för dig, både positiva och negativa. Tänk på att INGET är så positivt att det inte har negativa konsekvenser — och omvänt inget negativt är helt utan positiva nyanser._

 _Beakta att jag var av den uppfattningen att Sirius Black verkligen hade mördat Peter Pettigrew, alltså inte i hastigt mod under något som liknar duell — utan bryskt mördat honom SAMT dussintalet oskyldiga omagiska. Med det som grund såg jag ingen orsak att kosta på honom ytterligare tankar. Något jag nu tvingas ta till mitt samvete, som kan tyckas vara rymligt, men DÅ — då var det inte så stor möda som lades på det._

 _Lycka till Harry_

 _Albus D._

 _Ingen idé att öde utrymme för alla namn och titlar — dit jag går öppnar de inga dörrar._

—

Harry läste brevet om och om igen, innan han tog sig an nästa brev.

—

 _Sir Potter_

 _Albus Dumbledore har lämnat ett brev och en kista med innehåll till förvaring hos oss att i händelse av hans död skulle brevet sändas till dig, och att kistan får hämtas av dig. Av DIG personligen och ingen annan, den kan endast öppnas med ditt blod, och med din magiska signatur._

 _Vi Gringotts står till tjänst med det och kan låta transportera den till vilket lokalkontor du finner lämpligast. Vidare kan vi stå bi med säkerhet, efter att du har öppnat den kan du upplåta till oss att kontrollera så att den inte utgör ett hot mot dig. Dessa tjänster är naturligtvis mot en avgift, om du önskar ianspråkta dem. Annars finns kistan kvar hos oss för din räkning dock ej längre än till följande årsskifte, eller om du så önskar kan den fortsätta förvaras — mot en årlig avgift._

 _Testamentet efter Albus Dumbledore nämner inte dig personligen som mottagare av något, genom att han redan har adresserat kistan med innehåll till dig före hans död berörs den inte av dödsboet._

 _Med bästa hälsning_

 _Draig Regnot_

 _Dir Gringotts London._

—

Harry kopierade båda breven samt lade med sitt eget och sände dem tillbaks till Gringotts London, för vidare befordran till Amelia Bones, det var det namn han hade sett i många omnämnanden och var det enda namn han hade känt förtroende inför.

—

Två veckor senare fick han svaret.

 _Bäste Harry_

 _Jag skriver detta helt privat, jag fick den uppfattningen att du tror jag är kvar inom ministeriet, det är jag inte._

 _Det jag nu arbetar med kan jag på grund av sekretess inte nämna, och om det var till mig i egenskap av huvudperson bland aurorerna kan jag tyvärr inte hjälpa dig._

 _Men — det är min absoluta uppfattning att det A.D. överlåtit till dig är något som MÅSTE tittas närmare på._

 _Är du öppen för det kan jag komma till dig på plats du bestämmer, så kan vi utgå från det. Du bör inte nämna mer om detta till någon annan._

 _Är du öppen för att möta mig — se då till att du finns på ett ställe som jag kan komma med hjälp av flyttnyckel, brevet du håller i handen är en form av mottagarnyckel, och när du sätter ditt trollspö till det och säger accept då genereras min del att nyckla till dig. Detta är endast öppet kommande onsdag från klockan två och under fem minuter._

 _Om det inte passar dig, skriv då det du önskar på detta brevs baksida — med det får jag samma text på min kopia av brevet._

 _Bästa Hälsningar_

 _Amelia Bones._

—

Harry övervägde länge om han skulle droppa erbjudandet, men bestämde sig för att lämna över den till Amelia, i samband med att han tog emot den och öppnade den — inne på Gringotts. Så han skrev ett svar.

—

 _Den tid du angav, men vi ses inne på Gringotts London. Bered dig på att ta över den helt, jag känner inget behov att stifta närmare bekantskap med Dumbles manipulationer. Förutsätter att mötet sker diskret._

 _Högktningsfullt_

 _H.P._

. .

Mötet, öppnandet av kistan, och överlämnandet var helt neutralt. Amelia hade förstått Harry inte ville ha något uppbåd omkring sin person, han hade haft nog mycket av den varan redan tidigare, därför hade det varit helt okritiskt.

Amelia hade haft med en egen koffert och de hade lastat över allt från Dumbles över till hennes, efter att Harry hade låtit öppna den. Medan Amelia med hjälp av några av Gringotts personal flyttade över sakerna satt Harry så långt ifrån kan kunde vara utan att lämna rummet, så snart en av goblins sa att den nu var helt tom, reste sig Harry och gick ut därifrån, han gick så tyst att Amelia inte noterade att han gick förrän hon hörde dörren stängas bakom honom. Genast han kom ut sökte han upp en stilla gränd och kallade på Dobby som tog honom till lägenheten vid klippan.

"Vad kunde du se av det de lastade över?" Frågade Harry.

"Böcker, handskrivna böcker, hon kommer säkert att höra av sig för att prata med dig — det var böcker från Salazars kammare. Jag tror Fawkes hade hjälpt till att Långskägg kunde hämta allt därifrån, allt som Harry inte redan hade sålt, alltså Basilisken fick han inte, han fick inte ens se den."

"Kanske var det dumt att lämna bort dem."

"Glöm dem, eller gråt för att du inte behöll det. Men du gjorde ett val — du har lämnat bort — stå då stolt vid det, annars kommer det att bränna dig inifrån."

"Tack Dobby, vad än de innehåller — så är jag ju bara en enkel ung man — Amelia har säkert större nytta av dem. Jag är säker på att hon jobbar med de man inte talar om. Och där är de på rätt ställe."

"Så talar en vis man Harry."

"Tack Dobby, tror jag ska se vad som händer på klubben i kväll, så ska jag koppla av vid Reeds Bay i morgon, tror du att du kan ordna mig en lunchkorg till det?"

"Ska bli Harry, ta det lugnt i kväll, och stressa inte flickorna, för mycket. Du vet att de gör allt för att du ska trivas."

—

Det hände inte så mycket resten av tiden fram till hans nästa födelsedag, då han blev fjorton år enligt kalendern. Ingen tog honom för mindre än sexton, sa han att han var nitton, så var det ingen som tvivlade på det, så länge han inte använde magi för att ha ett utseende som korresponderade till hans kalenderålder, det var en av hans sätt att maskera sin identitet.

Året som följde på det var lika lugnt, men det året avlade han sina avgångsexamina, och med det kunde han släppa skolbestyren, visserligen fortsatte han att läsa och öva, men det var för hans eget nöjes skull.

Han hade också blivit mer involverad med en av flickorna från klubben, han hade märkt att hon hade en magisk lyster om sig, och lite efter det hade han gjort sig närmare bekant med henne, alltså han ledsagade henne hem, efter hennes _jobb_. Efter det behövde hon inte jobbet för ekonomins skull, hon gick visserligen ofta tillbaks, men bara för att umgås med sina väninnor, hon tog inga fler uppdrag efter det och hon gratulerades till sin _framgång_ med deras vän.

Harry blev även introducerad in i hennes familj, hennes mormor var en som bryggde helande dryck och kunde _läsa_ över åkommor, även orsaka andras plåga om det behövdes. Efter det började Harry lära Rozi Caldori, som hon hette, om den magi han själv kände och utövade. De besökte sedan Kingston och hon kunde bli med ett trollspö.

Under åren som följde slussade Harry och Rozi många av hennes tidigare kollegor ut i ett bättre liv, de fick skolgång, och erbjöds arbete på de ställen Harry investerade i, för han hade sett möjligheter. Utöver vanlig skolgång fick flickorna utbildning i _skönhetsvård_ , och hur de bäst kunde hjälpa personer som var under rehabilitering på grund av olika skador eller sjukdomar.

Då Harry också såg alla lyxkryssningsfartyg som besökte Barbados så insåg han att det måste finnas pengar att tjäna på den typen av verksamhet, alltså började han titta närmare på vad och vilka som stod bakom det. Fartygen ägdes vanligen av olika rederier, medan det var företag som American Express som arrangerade resorna, då hyrde de hela fartyg med besättning och allt, den tid de behövde dem.

Bra – men väl begagnade fartyg fanns det också, initialt betydde det stora utgifter i anskaffning och modifiering, efter det behövdes personal, besättning och allt övrigt, kajplats för båten var inte heller gratis, men billigare än att kryssa omkring på havet. Och totalt var det billigare och enklare med alla tillstånd och intyg att ha ett fartyg med verksamhet, än att köpa mark och bygga motsvarande sak fast, med fartyget var det lätt att helt enkelt angöra nästa hamn.

Att få inkomster och att hålla utgifterna lägre än inkomsterna betydde att han behövde ha många som betalade tillräckligt mycket för att täcka alla utgifter — och mer därtill. Det han hade valt räckte inte riktigt för att ge vinst i längden.

Visst fanns det behov av platser för rehabilitering, men även de såg på sina utgifter, och _de med pengar_ de sökte _lyx_ och det kunde han inte erbjuda, så det blev budgetkunder han fick nöja sig med. Fartyget kunde visserligen härbärgera 1500 passagerare om alla sängplatser nyttjades, men efter hans ombyggnad var 600 platser max, även om det skulle gå att _bädda upp_ , många av enkelhytterna till dubbelrum skulle det ändå inte bli fler än 850 bäddplatser.

Det han hade prioriterat var komfort och rekreation, med bubbelbad, ångbastu, massage, manikyr och pedikyr. Eftersom det även fanns tandläkarutrustning i en av hytterna moderniserade han även den delen och kunde efter lite eftersök titta personal även till den grenen av verksamhet.

Det som inte visades utåt var den magiska behandlingskapaciteten Harry hade involverat, det var efter idoga förhandlingar med auroravdelningen i Kingston, som de kom fram till hur det skulle bedrivas. Diskreta grötomslag och ultraljuds stimulering, det var det patienten skulle uppleva, medan den verksamma delen skulle vara de preparat som _masserades in_ alternativt togs som medicin, även diskret trollspömagi kunde vävas in med korta diskreta trollspön.

Visst fick hans rehabiliteringspatienter bättring, så för dem var det mycket positiva erfarenheter, men de som betalade, de hade sina ekonomiska ramar att hålla sig till, och rika som behövde vård — fanns det inte hur många som helst, så när de var helade, så spelade det inte så stor roll hur bra omdömen hans verksamhet hade.

Nå — när allt kom omkring var det inte några berg av rikedomar som kom in, under de fem åren han hade ett äldre fartyg med 20'000 ton brutto så gick det inte så bra, men när han sedan sålde den och gjorde en balansräkning insåg han att _flickornas lön_ för deras arbete hade varit den bästa behållningen – och ändå hade det gått jämt upp.

De flesta flickorna han kände från klubben hade nu respektabla sysselsättningar och deras familjer hade lämnat slummen, men till Harrys misströstan fanns det ändå många, många fler i slummen, det flöt visserligen in _hjälp_ till dem därför att alla som varit där visste att hjälpa dem hjälp behövde.

Rozi och Harry bestämde också att de hade för stor differens i sina bakgrunder för att bygga en framtid, men de skulle för alltid vara vänner, även om det skulle förbli vänner på avstånd när Harry valde att återvända _hem_ , för Rozi visste att Harry aldrig egentligen kände sig _hemma_ hos dem. Hon var dock glad och tacksam för allt han gjort för dem.

—

Rastlöshet är ett fördärv, det har drivit många in i fördärvet, sprit och droger är den vanligaste vägen till verklighetsflykten, Harrys hade varit ett äventyr med fartyg och rehabiliteringsverksamhet, och hjälp till många flickor från slummen — den enda han hade kommit till intimitet med var Rozi, och det var under det att de sökte en gemensam framtid.

Han älskade alla flickvännerna – för de var alla vänner, visst hade de haft gemensamma bastutillfällen, och visst hade de masserat och pedikyrat honom, de respekterade att han inte såg dem som sexualobjekt, och de besvarade genom att inte gå till överdrift själva.

Han hade goda minnen från åren med dem, men nu lämnade han tillbaks nyckelen till rummet på Club NewYork, vinkade till de gamla han kände som var kvar och de som ersatt de han hade hjälpt därifrån, och gick ut därifrån för sista gången.

Tidigare hade han använt kofferten i rummet för att komma till och från Barbados, nu fick Dobby ta honom till ett undanskymt ställe, där han kunde öppna kofferten och flamma sig tillbaks till Europa och lägenheten i Klippan, och Dobby kunde ta kofferten med tillbaks efter det.

—

Det tog inte många dagar för Harry att inse att _Gamla England_ inte var som det varit och därför tittade han över gamla skisser på omagiska vapen, och insåg att två dubbelpipiga avsågade hagelgevär skulle vara perfekta _pistoler_ , fyra laddningar med 36 gram blykulor skulle inte vara så populärt bland terroristgruppen, med magi kunde vapnen dessutom omladdas och på nytt användas, så länge han hade ammunition med sig.

Han hade övat att använda dem och var nöjd med sin reaktionstid att få dem till händerna, och han behövde inte ägna mycken tid att sikta — rakt fram och inom 10 meter var där han räknade med att de skulle göra mest nytta.

Han hade varit på banken, Gringotts, och uppdaterat kontakten med dem, nu när han avsåg vara _hemma_ en tid. Medan han sedan satt med en glass framför sig och bara tänkte på tider som flytt hörde han några skrik och oväsendet närmade sig honom.

"Potter — äntligen hittade jag dig."

"Ah — och du är _vem_?"

"Dina föräldrars bane — och nu är det äntligen din tur _Avada Kedavra_ ".

Harry hade ingen möjlighet att hinna resa sig upp, eller komma undan, men han fick händerna på sina vapen — men hade ingen möjlighet att få upp dem.

Men med en abilitet han inte ens visste att han besatt lyckades han vrida sig så att hans ben kom i riktning mot Voldemort — Just som dödsförbannelsen slog in i honom hördes två öronbedövande smällar.

Harry hade fått båda händernas fingrar till avtryckarna och just som han lyfte benen för att låta sig falla bakåt klämde han av alla fyra piporna, dödsreflexerna gjorde att han kramade även en extra gång, magin hade ju redan laddat om dem, så ett kvarts kilo blyhagel trängde in i åtta olika hål i Voldemort simultant som Harry Potter föll död till marken.

Det som hände medan Voldemort föll ihop var att alla med hans märke skrek ut i sina plågor, för Voldemorts märke var inte enbart ett märke eller kommunikation, det var även kanalen han hade tillgång till när han behövde magi eller livskraft. Så länge han behövde kraft strömmade den till honom. Under de tio minuter det tog för Voldemort att dö, avled även hans märkta slavar, men det uppdagades först senare.

Den döde Harry Potter fördes till St. Mungos bårhusavdelning, men så snart dörren hade stängts hämtades han av Dobby, det var en uppgift han hade fått många år sedan — Om Harry Potter skulle dö, skulle hans kropp hämtas till hans lägenhet vid havet, och en vecka senare skulle lägenheten fyllas igen med kalksten — ingen skulle kunna håna hans sista viloplats.

Men Bara några timmar senare vaknade han åter upp. Jo han hade mött sin mor och far, och visste nu att Voldemort var DÖD, hans kropp hade inte kunnat hela sig för att överleva men var inte heller så att han dog direkt för att bli okroppslig och leva vidare tack vara horcruxen, Voldemort hade därför desperat sugit in energi från alla källor han hade, när de märkta dödsätarna var slut sög han även in energierna från de horcrus som fanns kvar.

Horcruxet i Harry dog genom dödsförbannelsen, och med det kunde han själv överleva. Det visste han nu, efter att han hade fått det uppdaterat av sina föräldrar. Han fick även veta att det trollspö Voldemort använde var samma som Dumbledore hade använt, men att en av blysvärmarna hade helt demolerat det på sin väg in mot Voldemort. De tre dödsregalierna skulle därför aldrig kunna sammanföras.

Mysteriet med den försvunna döda kroppen efter Harry Potter förblev ett mysterium, Gringotts vägrade godta ministeriets begäran att öppna Potters valv — eftersom den siste Potter nu var DÖD.

Bara det att Gringotts vägrade det så länge de inte förevisade en DÖD Harry Potter, samt ett verifierat testamente av honom, de gav dock ett alternativ, en _ed_ på att familjen Potter verkligen hade upphört. Men ingen ville åta sig att ge en sådan ed, därför kvarstod Gringotts beslut. Slutligen insåg även ministern att Potters avtal om att låsa familjevalvet i 50 år i händelse att siste familjemedlemmen avlidit gällde, så länge inte ett verifierat testamente aktiverade sig självt.

—

Harry å sin sida tog sig in i Hogwarts, han tvingades använda en av de hemliga ingångarna, därför att Slottet hade stängt ner sig.

Men med Harry Potter inne på Hogwarts kunde husalverna åter känna att det fanns _liv_ i Slottet, och snart var det åter aktiverat, men det skulle dröja flera år innan skolan åter kunde vara i full verksamhet. Men med Dobbys och många andra alvers hjälp hittades spillrorna av de han kände från sina två år där. Voldemorts härjningar hade tagit hårt på befolkningen, de som kom — de var i miserabelt skick, men när de kände att de var i trygghet och ombonat började de återhämta sig.

Efter hand kunde alverna även hämta in andra som isolerats genom åren, efter hand kom även ministeriet sakta igång, allt hade ju raderats ut under Voldemorts styre, men det fanns fortfarande överlöpare att hitta och städa bort — de drabbade visste och agerade nu innan någon etablerad ordningsmakt hunnit börja verka. Maktvakuum — är nästan farligare än vidriga diktatorer, men efter något halvår lugnade det ner sig.

Vägen tillbaks var lång och svår, många gånger önskade Harry sig tillbaks några år, han kunde dock minnas de bättre dagarna medan han blundade, utan dem att falla tillbaks på skulle han med största sannolikhet sökt sig till sina föräldrar, men nu bet han ihop och visste att livet är värt att leva — om man har något att leva för.

Flickorna han hade hjälpt de hade ett elände på sitt sätt — men de hade sina familjer att hjälpa och gjorde vad de kunde för att hjälpa och därför kunde de leva vidare trots det de utsatte sig för. Harry visste att hans elände var bara bråkdelar av det de upplevde, och han hade en framtid att leva för — en framtid med familj och barn — barn som skulle bära hans namn vidare, om han lät det komma till det.

Ofta tänkte han tillbaks på Rozi, och undrade om hon skulle kunna anpassa sig till ett liv där med honom. Men han visste samtidigt att hon hade sin egen familjestolthet, och skulle det bli de två — då skulle han behöva flytta till henne, så de två var egentligen inkompatibla — men om de hade varit uppväxta i samma miljö, då kunde det ha blivit de två.

Jo han hade tittat igenom sina minnen, Hermione — död enligt det han fått reda på, hon var bland de första offren. Det var också nu han insåg varför han inte sett hon Amelia Bones igen — hennes brorsdotter Susan — död. Patils tvillingarna — okänt var de fanns, Daphne i Slytherin — förstörd — mental invalid. Ju mer han sökte efter dem — ju mer grät han, för han insåg vilket helvete de hade haft medan han själv var _på semester_. Det skulle bli långa och svåra år att bygga upp ett nytt liv.

—

 *** Ende ***

—


End file.
